A hangover but a good one 3
by MrsTwlightSaga
Summary: Bella's drunk and Edward's there to save her :


A one night stand.. just more important

BPOV

I sat on the edge of my bed watching the clock Alice and Rose were late as usual, Alice's hair was probably a hair out of place so she had to do it all again while Rose nagged her. I smiled they were ditsy and funny, and everything that made them my two closest friends. It was a Saturday night and we were heading the hottest ticket in town... It was called the Ice bar and I was actually hoping it wasn't as cold as it sounded. I picked up my clutch bag and headed downstairs. I lived by myself in a studio flat, it wasn't huge, or glamorous but it suited me right down to the ground, the room was cosy, and homely and warm. I heard the doorbell ring just as I opened the door.

"About fucking time" I moaned playfully. Alice and Rose both hugged me and we made our way to the Yellow cab that was parked up outside.

"Sorry... That was my fault guilty as charged.. I err couldn't decide what to wear" Alice looked anywhere but me.

"Well Let's get our asses partying then" Rose cheered. We arrived at the club and I instantly regretted not whipping Alice's ass, the queue was down the whole side walk.

"Umm Ooopsies" Alice said under her breath.

"Yeah Alice it is oopsies"

About forty five minutes later we were finally inside, the atmosphere was loud, and I could feel people's breath's on me at the bar, Alice and Rose were partying hard, but my 6 inch stiletto's were refusing to let me have any fun. There was a long row of us waiting on the other side of the bar with about 1 bar attendant serving. Smart ass thought of that. After a fifteen minute wait I finally got served.

"Hey What can I get cha" He said. I couldn't quite focus anywhere but his eyes and that chiselled jaw. Ohh That chiselled Jaw. I stuttered and dragged my eyes away from his gaze.

"3 budwiser's Please" I said tartly, he winked and turned around towards the fridge. He turned back and smiled at me again. I couldn't help but smile back. I opened up my clutch and pulled out $10 he shook his head.

"It's on the house.. for making you wait so long" He grinned, I smiled and guttingly I was first to walk away.

Alice and Rose were dancing fluidly with two guys. Alice's guy had his hands around her waist moving them up and down her hips every so often. But Rose and Her fella seemed to be going all out, his hands on her arse, her hands around his neck, grinding in front of the whole flaming world to see. Yep that was Rose. I settled down at a table, I felt tipsy and I was tired, The Jagerbombs from earlier were kicking in or they had kicked in. My shoes were on the table next to my clutch and the rest of the beer. Rose and Alice hadn't left the two guy's this whole evening, boy did I feel like a third wheel. I put my shoes on even though they killed as soon as I thought about it I buckled up the T bar, downed the rest of my bud and walked off towards the bathroom. I stumbled a couple of times but managed to not fall flat on my face as of yet. There was a long line of bimbo's waiting, probably to check their make up and I was getting beyond pissed, the line didn't seem to move.

xxxxxxxxx

"Oh come the fuck on!" I yelled instantly regretting it from the dirty's and dagger's being thrown my way. Shit. I turned around abruptly and almost ran, completely forgetting the 6inch stilts on my feet. I stumbled this time for real, and the floor was the only direction. Instead of feeling a tiled floor I felt warm hands around my arm and waist. I looked up but the florescent light blinded my saw eyes.

"Hey" he said. It was him from the bar, the Greek god. I stuttered again, my mouth was dry from the alcohol, I didn't really register, I didn't know what to do or say.

"Umm Hi.. I'm sorry for urr falling" He laughed ferociously, he helped me stand up properly.

"Your sorry for falling?" he questioned. I did nothing but nod. He grinned again.

"Listen urrr..?" oh he wants my name.

"Isabella.. but everyone calls me Bella" I eventually strung a sentence together.

"Well Bella, don't be sorry I've been drunk. Heck I think we all have.. maybe you need to go home?" He offered. I nodded and kicked the god damn heels off my feet. I picked them up by the heels and He held out his hand.

"Hey I never caught your name" He leant down to my height.

"It's Edward" He whispered gently, this sent uncontrollable chills down my back.

We walked back into the main room, it looked even busier now than it had earlier.

"I have to let my friends Know I'm heading home" He nodded but kept a straight face.

"Hey Al, Rose I'm heading home I don't feel so good"

"oh we'll come babe if your not feeling well?" they offered.

"No, you having fun Look at these two lovely fella's enjoy and we'll chat tomorrow" They each nodded I hugged them both.

"Night darling's" I said they waved. Edward was waiting by the bar he had a beer in his hand. I walked over and suddenly felt shy, his presence alone was enough.

"I'm ready baby" I said not really realising what I was saying. He grinned and his face looked like it was about to break.

"Okay Baby" He played along putting his arm around my shoulder. We walked out of the club into the freezing cold air, it was biting my shoulder's I automatically started shivering.

"Cold?" he asked taking off his hoodie. I nodded and he put it around my shoulder's

"Thank-you" I smiled. I felt safe.

He hailed a cab and within seconds we were in the back seat, he kept his distance and kept peering out of the window into the night sky.

"You know I never thanked you for saving my life" I said joking hoping he could hear it in my voice. He looked down to this hands in his lap and smiled straight up at me.

"Well I couldn't have a pretty lady like yourself on the floor now could I" He said rubbing my arm.

"I'm grateful anyway" I said winking and letting my head back on the head rest

"Well you most welcome Bella, where do you live?" He said me thinking he said it out of the blue in my drunk state condition.

"Olympic street" I managed to remember that much now maybe I'd be able to find my house key.

We arrived at my little studio, by this time I was shattered, half passed out and my eyes kept rolling backwards.

I opened my eyes and opened the taxi door. Edward was around my side before I even had a chance to step foot out of the car.

"Easy now, I don't want to have to take you to the emergency room on a Saturday night" He joked.

He paid the cab driver and I stupidly stumbled while he gripped my elbow softly.

"I'm here" He said quietly. We made it to my front door, I could smell the scent coming from his neck he was so close. He smelt exotic.

"Where's your key, unless you plan on sleeping in your front yard" I glared at him, but couldn't help but giggle.

"Now that Miss Bella is quite a sound" I heard him unlock the door and we both stepped in.

"Just upstairs" I whispered. I hadn't really realised how drunk I was until I started stumbling on my own feet on the stairs.

"I'm so tired Edward" I whined.

"I know baby" wow.. was he still playing along?, Just as I dropped my shoes on the floor and my clutch on the bed, I felt his lips on mine... ..

Our lips moved together to a sort of pulse or or rhythm I wasn't sure, He tasted sweet but I couldn't put my finger on the taste. Edward wrapped his arms around my waste moving his hands down the side of my hips every so often. I whined into his mouth so he caught it. He showed no intention of stopping and neither did I. Was this really happening? He was the first to slow down the kiss but he didn't stop, By this point my breath was settling I wasn't sure whether he was kissing me because he felt sorry for me, or he actually felt something for me but I enjoyed it.. I really enjoyed it he made me feel wanton. I pulled away gasping for breath as he quickened the kiss I didn't want to but I couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry .. I didn't Umm Bella I should never have done that" Edward stuttered, even though I was drunk I knew that I wanted that to happen.

"Edward don't be sorry I enjoyed it.. I really like it" as I said the last part I could feel the heat rush to my cheeks I was probably beet right now. He put his hand to my cheek and started rubbing it. I yawned and held onto his hand swinging it with mine.

"I'm sleepy Edward.. I umm I want to go to sleep now" I groaned, my eyes were adjusted to the dark but They were growing heavy.

"Come on baby your beds right here" He said rubbing my back, I flopped down onto my bed and felt Edward's breath on me. He pulled the cover back so that I was laying in the bed and not on top he must have spotted my make-up wipes on the night stand because I heard him rustling to get one out, I felt the cold cloth on my face he didn't rub it too hard but took most of my heavy foundation off, it felt really cool and clean. I was struggling to keep my eyes open but I couldn't help but wonder what he was going to do, was he going to leave. Or Sleep on the couch. My head started pounding even though it was dark it didn't soothe me.

"Edward, I have a headache could you grab some meds from the draw over there pleaseeee?" I whined again. He made me swallow them sitting up then handed me some water.

"How's that?" he said rubbing my stomach.

"Better" I smiled even though He probably couldn't see it. After a split second I heard him kick off his shoes.

"Bella I'm too drunk to drive and well I'm really tired, do you have a guest room or .. something?" he sounded nervous. Bearing In mind I had a double bed and he had been really kind to me I decided to offer him my bed.

"Hey There's enough room in this bed for the both of us" And that was the last thing I remember before passing out.

Can't really decide if this is gunna carry on or just be a

one shot, but yeah I'll give it a go xxx

Lauren


End file.
